


Healing Heavy Hearts

by Witty_Whit



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom McCoy, Destruction of Vulcan, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Marshmallows, Minor Character Death, Oblivious Bones, Oblivious James T. Kirk, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Smut, Top Spock, Valentine's Day, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: Spock comforts Leonard. Leonard comforts Spock.It takes Leonard longer than Spock to realize what they mean to each other, but he figures it out eventually.





	1. Bourbon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "It's a heavy heart to carry."

The brown bottle of bourbon shone dark honey gold when Leonard held it up to the light in his medbay office. Beautiful, just like Joanna's eyes. Leonard swallowed; thinking about his daughter when he was already upset would only make things so very much worse, so he shut her sweet memory away in a safe quarter of his mind. Already he knew he _wasn't_ going to drink, but Leonard found perverse pleasure in tormenting himself.

Leonard McCoy did not deserve a drink after his failures today. No, he deserved every painful, sober moment. He didn't deserve to numb the pain.

So, he put the bottle away. Leonard had been doing better – with the drinking, that is. The nasty business had come to a head three months ago when Jim had to drag him back to the ship after he'd gotten complaints from the owner of the bar of the Enterprise's drunk doctor causing trouble. Leonard had found the seedy dump during an evening's shore leave, and had tried to drown his sorrows in alcohol, but had almost drowned himself instead. Jim had been furious, hiding it behind steely eyes and pinched lips, but Leonard knew how angry Jim had been. And rightly so, Leonard hadn't gotten that close to blackout drunk for a long time. The next morning, when Jim refused to give him the hangover hypo, Leonard promised he'd do better. And he had – the bottle was safe in his drawer once again – a taunting reminder of his failures.

Wallowing in grief was another way to punish himself – one that Jim wouldn't notice like the stink of alcohol on his breath and clothes. Leonard knew it wasn't right to torment himself like this; he knew he had some deep-rooted issues, but he was coping. More or less.

So instead of drinking, Leonard sat, hunched over his desk, and mentally listed every one of his failures.

He was on number eleven when the door to his office chimed.

Straightening, Leonard smoothed his hair and straightened his shirt. "Come in," he called when he was as presentable as he was going to get.

Spock stood in the doorway, hesitating at Leonard's appearance or expression or some damn thing Leonard could hide from the Vulcan's perceptive eyes. "I said 'come in,' Spock, that includes you."

"My apologies, Doctor," Spock said, stepping in and allowing the door to close behind him. "I do not wish to disturb you."

Leonard could have given a fast-half-dozen quips right back to Spock with that opening, but he just didn't feel like it. Instead, he motioned to the chair in front of his desk. "You ain't disturbing me."

Spock's frowned almost imperceptibly as he sat. "Are you well, Doctor?"

Leonard waved his hand, "Don't worry about me. Why'd you come to see your friendly, country doctor?"

Spock let Leonard's weary expression and lack of usual glibness pass. "I wanted to review today's mission report with you before submitting it."

Leonard swallowed, but only said tersely, "Sure thing."

Spock passed Leonard the padd, and Leonard quickly skimmed the contents of the report. He paused a few times, looking up at Spock, confused, before continuing to read. "Succinct and precise as usual, Mr. Spock, but it's not exactly fair, is it?" Spock raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Leonard continued, hating the words coming out of his mouth, "For starters, it's my fault Ensign Roberts died today – you made no mention of that."

At that statement, Spock's mouth turned down into a frown. "Please explain your reasoning, doctor."

Leonard slid the PADD back to Spock. "Really, Spock, you gonna make me go through this? Fine. I've been agonizing about this all afternoon, so what's the difference with having you as a witness?" Leonard sat back, crossed his arms, and refused to meet Spock's eyes. "First, I was arguing with you over some stupid thing, and that prevented you from noticing those creatures sneaking up on us. Second, when you said to take cover, I didn't, and you had to drag me back to safety, which wasted time. Third, when Roberts was hit, you stopped me from going to him, but I should have anyway – it's my job."

Spock interrupted him, "Doctor, there are several errors in your reasoning."

"Don't stop me now, Spock; I was up to eleven before you came in."

"Dr. McCoy, I insist. Since it appears that you are under the erroneous impression that Ensign Robert's death is somehow your fault, let me explain my point of view of what proceeded during the mission."

Leonard frowned, but finally met Spock's eyes and waved his hand for Spock to continue. "Today's mission did result in the unfortunate loss of Ensign Roberts, but the fault is in no way your own. Even had I not allowed myself to argue with you as is our usual, I doubt any of would have heard the creatures any earlier. In the time it took me to ascertain the location where the aggressive inhabitants were hiding, you had gathered the rest of the team together so that no one was left alone. When I called for everyone to shelter behind the fallen trees, you did not listen, because you wanted to grab some of the valuable samples we had gathered – an error to be sure and a dangerous one at that, but you only put yourself at risk. When we ran for better cover, Ensign Roberts waited and covered Ensign Gonzalez after he tripped – had he kept his momentum, he likely would have been killed instantly by the inhabitants' projectiles. The injuries he sustained were life-ending, as you said yourself. Had you gone back out to him, you would have surely been hit as well. Despite your distress about this, you did well in maintaining the calm of the other team members, while we worked together to find a way off the planet. Everyone handled themselves admirably under duress – and that is what my report will say."

Leonard said nothing. The way Spock described what had happened was accurate but didn't answer the guilt he felt. He dropped his eyes and looked down at his hands in his lap. "I shoulda done more," he mumbled.

"Impossible," said Spock, "You did your best, and one cannot do more than that."

Spock rose, and to Leonard's shock, moved around the desk to kneel beside Leonard's chair and looked up into his eyes. "I oversaw the mission, and as such, the blame belongs to me." Leonard shook his head no. "The blame cannot belong to you either."

Leonard stared wide-eyed into Spock's face. Slowly, Spock reached forward and placed the back of his fingers on Leonard's wrist. Spock frowned at the emotions he felt running through Leonard – shame, guilt, grief, sorrow, self-loathing – they all swirled on the surface of Leonard's emotions, dark and ugly. A bit deeper though, Spock felt a sliver of trust and comfort. Carefully, Spock focused on those feelings and tried to pull them to the surface.

After a few minutes, Spock rose and stepped back. "Since you have not eaten, would you prefer to eat in the Mess Hall with me or in my quarters?"

Leonard gave a half smile, and Spock was encouraged. "Not much of a choice, since are both with you." Spock raised an eyebrow. "Fine, your quarters – it'll be quieter there. I ain't up to dealing with anyone's nonsense."

"Very well, Doctor."

"Give me a few minutes, and I'll meet you there." Leonard's eyes shifted to the bottle where Spock knew a bottle of alcohol resided.

"I will wait for you."

Caught, Leonard glared. "So, Jim's got you on my case too, huh? I wasn't going to drink, I'll have you know."

"I do not know what the captain has communicated with you on this issue, nor do I wish to. Whatever you chose to do, I will wait for you."

"Fine," Leonard said with a snarl. He knew he was being unfair taking it out on Spock, who had gone out of his way to be kind to him, but the whole damn day had been unfair. So, he jerked the drawer open, pulled out the bottle of bourbon, and threw it in the recycler with a loud thump. "You happy, hobgoblin?"

Spock said nothing but waited placidly, as Leonard joined him at the door. Together they walked to Spock's quarters, where they spent the evening eating and arguing easily and without heat. Though Leonard snapped and snarled, Spock was able to gauge his emotions by surreptitiously touching the back of his hand or wrist throughout the evening, and noticed the doctor's mood improved steadily. So, Spock let him snap and snarl until Leonard grew tired and calmer. When Leonard finally excused himself to bed late into the night, Spock was satisfied that the doctor would be well.


	2. Hot Chocolate

Two weeks later was the three-year anniversary of the destruction of Vulcan. The crew of the Enterprise took a minute of silence in memory, before continuing somberly onto their duties. As Leonard turned medbay over to M'Benga at the end of alpha shift, Leonard thought it prudent to stop by Spock's quarters.

As he suspected, Spock answered the chime, not in the mess hall or rec room where he could often be found after shift, doing his Vulcan-best to mingle with the crew, as awkward as it may be.

"If you'd rather be alone, I can leave," Leonard said by way of greeting.

"You may enter."

Not exactly a friendly welcome, but Leonard knew it was as much as he'd get from Spock today of all days.

"Just wanted to check up on you," Leonard stated as soon as Spock retreated to his sitting area.

"I am functioning within normal parameters." Spock was stiff, well, stiffer than usual to Leonard's sharp eye as he sat on the couch.

"Well, now I don't believe you," said Leonard plopping down next to him. "You sound more like a computer than usual." Leonard placed the back of his hand on Spock's forehead. Spock startled, but held still as Leonard tried to focus his feelings of compassion and comfort through his hand. It was a clumsy attempt, but Spock was surprised that the doctor even knew to attempt it. Somehow Dr. McCoy often managed to surprise him. After a long moment, Leonard withdrew his hand and said casually, "Well, you don't have a fever, since you always feel like the sidewalk on a hot summer's day."

"Yet you constantly refer to me as cold-blooded, doctor."

"Another one of your confounding contradictions, Mr. Spock," Leonard said with a smiling shaking of his head. "One never knows what to expect from you."

"I must protest, doctor. As a much more logical being than most species, I doubt I have many, if any, contradictions." Spock allowed himself to pulled into the argument.

"Sorry, Spock. I hate to break it to you, but you are a confusing sort of fellow, most likely due to your heritage. One can hardly expect you to help yourself after all."

"I must beg an example from you, doctor."

"No need to beg, Mister," said Leonard cheekily. "Let me see: despite being half-Vulcan and half-human as previously established, you are the most Vulcany Vulcan I've ever met – one would think there was hardly any human in you."

"I doubt that statement, especially since it makes little sense."

"Hush, you. You also claim logic as the highest goal, yet I have seen you doing countless illogical things when they benefit another person." Spock said nothing. "Furthermore, despite your claims of emotionlessness, I know you to feel things very deeply, especially today," Leonard ended gently.

Spock was silent for a few moments, while Leonard wondered if he'd pushed him too hard. Finally, he said, "I will concede that I can be contradictory at face value, but upon deeper reflection, I still maintain that I am logical to my core."

Leonard grinned and leaned back. "Whatever you say, Spock. I think it's no secret that you might be logical ' _to_ your core,' but your core is actually made of marshmallow fluff."

"I don't know what that is, but I doubt that I am intrinsically made of it."

"You've never had marshmallows? That's a real shame, Mr. Spock." Leonard stood up and headed to the replicator. "That's a problem that I can fix." He ordered two hot chocolates with marshmallows and brought the steaming mugs to Spock, who stared dubiously at the contents.

"Come on, Spock. Mama always said a hot beverage was good for a heavy heart. If you'd like tea, I can replicate that instead. That is, if you're aren't too chicken to try."

Spock raised an eyebrow and took the mug. When Leonard warned him that it was hot, both eyebrows went up at the obvious statement, but he delicately blew on it before taking a cautious sip. "It is… good," he said hesitantly after taking a drink. 

"Told ya," Leonard said with a chuckle. "Go on; drink up." Spock obeyed, and when he came up with a bit of melted marshmallow on his nose, Leonard wiped it off with his thumb, before realizing what he'd done. Spock didn't seem to mind though.

They sat in companionable silence while they finished their drinks. The chocolate had a relaxing effect on Spock and soothed his spirit. When they finished, Leonard cleaned up the cups, but when he offered to leave, Spock asked him if he wouldn't mind staying.

"Of course, Spock. I got nowhere to be." Leonard sat back down next to Spock, who put on a holovid of some old black and white television show.

"My mother enjoyed this. I remember watching her laugh."

"It's a classic," said Leonard, honored that Spock would trust him with a precious memory.

And even though Leonard fell asleep a few episodes in, Spock felt a renewed sense of peace in Leonard's company and the sound of his slow, steady breathing.


	3. Valentine's Day

It was Valentine's Day, a stupider holiday had never been thought of, at least in Dr. Leonard McCoy's forceful opinion. It was hard not to begrudge all the effervescent, enthusiastic crew members, who had decorated the ship in reds and pinks and hearts, cupids, and lace. He had refused to allow any of it in his medbay, but Christine had mutinously gone over his head and gotten the captain's permission. Jim, who had somehow gotten himself a pink uniform and cupid wings and was trying to plant a kiss on the cheek of every single crew member, was by far, the worst offender. 

"Get out of here, you mad bastard," groused Leonard, after he'd been cornered by Jim with Christine's help (she was quickly becoming his least favorite nurse) and Jim had kissed him a bit too close to his mouth. Jim just laughed and kissed the few patients and nurses he had today, who all laughed or blushed.

"Germs, Jim! Get out – I mean it!" Leonard hollered, fetching a hypospray. He'd do whatever he had to protect his patients from their mad captain.

"Love you too, Buddy," shouted Jim as he twirled Christine around for good measure. "You're just as fun as Spock." Jim laughed as he exited the medbay.

Leonard glared. He was mad at Jim's chaotic disruption, ignoring the pang of jealousy that surged through him at Jim's comment about Spock. In fact, it might be a good idea to check on Spock; who knows how he was being tormented by this ungodly holiday.

"I'll be back, Christine. Don't let the place burn down."

"Aye, aye, sir," Christine said with a cheery salute.

Damn holiday.

Leonard stalked to the science labs, deftly maneuvering around all the crew members traipsing in the hall. Didn't they have work to do? It was almost – _almost_ – enough to make him wish for a Romulan attack or something to end the madness.

When he made his way to the science lab, he had to bite back a laugh. The labs had not been spared the holiday's festivities, but it was obvious that Spock had been carefully supervising the decorations. There were symmetrical hearts in a colorful pattern placed around the walls and streamers taped straightly across the edges of equipment. It was very orderly and very Spock.

"I thought streamers were supposed to be twisted," said Leonard.

"What was that, Doctor?" Spock asked as he looked up from his microscope.

"Never mind. I see you haven't been spared either."

"No," stated Spock with a hint despair.

"At least your science team is actually working," said Leonard standing next to Spock and peering into the petri dish, Spock was examining. "Christine's leading the nurses into a Valentine's Day revolt."

"Do you wish me to talk to her?"

"No, no, Spock. They're fine. I just wanted to check on you… and get away for a minute." Leonard shrugged. "I heard you got kissed by Jim."

"Yes," replied Spock, nothing more than that, not even a blush. Leonard checked but made sure he did no more than glance surreptitiously out of the side of his eye at Spock's face.

"I hear some of the crew have created a play going on at the end of beta shift – something about performing the most romantic scenes from literature. I guess we were supposed to vote, but I missed the memo."

Spock nodded and stated, "I did not feel knowledgeable enough to vote myself."

"Were you interested in going?"

A furrow appeared between Spock's eyes as he answered slowly, "No, were you?"

"No, no, absolutely not. Sound a bit much for me. Though I'm tempted to go just to watch Jim. Apparently, he's playing Prince Charming."

Spock's eyes widened. "I do not wish to see that."

Leonard laughed heartily. Spock watched him and allowed a small smile to turn up the corners of his lips. "No, I guess not. I need to be able to look him in the eye and not die from second-hand embarrassment."

"I doubt the captain has ever been embarrassed in his life."

"I think you're right." Leonard shook his head. "Well, Mr. Spock what say you and I meet up at the end of shift to avoid all this madness?"

"That sounds like a logical idea to me."

"Why, that's a fine compliment coming from you!" Leonard said cheerfully. "All right, I'll get out of your hair. I'd better make sure Christine hasn't created some sort of love potion in my absence."

"I doubt that is likely."

"You've met Christine, right? That woman can do anything she sets her mind too!" Leonard left feeling much better than before. Spock watched him leave, satisfied with the doctor's visit and future meet up.


	4. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And this is where things get explicit - or at least vague descriptions of explicit activities.)

Once again, the pair ended up in Spock's cabin.

"I'm surprised I made it," Leonard sat as the collapsed on the chair in front of the table Spock had prepared with dinner. "Three engineers somehow couldn't figure out how to safely use a ladder to put up a last-minute backdrop. So, I had to fix a sprain. The halls are still crowded with revelers, though that should quiet down soon once that blasted play starts." Finally, with a sigh, Leonard noticed the meal Spock had prepared. "This looks really nice, Spock. I haven't had fried chicken in a coon's age. Biscuits, collard greens, and bless me, is this real okra, Spock?"

"It is replicated okra."

"Still, you must have had to do some programming to get this mess fixed up for me. Thank you."

Spock ducked his head, though Leonard still noticed the slight greenish blush on his cheeks. Leonard cleared his throat. "Is that plomeek soup for you?"

Spock nodded and said yes, then took a spoonful. "I should thank you for fixing the recipe to contain the suitable nutrients needed for my Vulcan half."

Leonard shrugged, "Can't have you getting scurvy, can I?"

Spock hummed in response. They ate their meal, conversing easily about their day and the various Valentine's themed shenanigans the crew had gotten into.

When they finished, they cleaned up and retired to the couch. Though there were other chairs in the room, they both gravitated subconsciously to one another.

They continued their conversation until Leonard had a shocking realization. "Is this a date, Spock?" he blurted out.

He watched in fascination as Spock's cheeks and ears turned bright olive. However, Spock's voice was sure as he responded, "Yes… unless you would prefer it not to be."

Leonard swallowed as he stared wide-eyed at Spock. "No—that's fine—I'd like it to be a date," he stammered. The slightest smile graced Spock's face, and Leonard grinned in returned. "I guess I'm a bit slow, hmm?" He couldn't have said exactly when, but the Vulcan had crept into his heavy heart and hollowed out a home for himself.

"No one would accuse you of being unintelligent, perhaps a bit obtuse, however."

Leonard shrugged, getting used to the feeling. "I guess I just missed the beginning of whatever we are."

Spock sat up primly and explained, "I first realized that had feelings for you when I visited your office and offered you comfort and you threw away your bourbon because you feared I might be disappointed in you. The first time I was aware of your feelings for me was when you came to my cabin and offered my hot chocolate. I believe we first expressed our subconscious attraction toward each other through debate, then through concern and comfort, and now, it is time to move to the next step."

"And what might that be?" Leonard asked, surprised by the huskiness in his voice.

"Romantic and sexual companionship."

Now it was Leonard's turn to blush. "Just like that, eh?"

"I only want whatever you are comfortable with," Spock said, scooting closer and placing his fingers on top of Leonard's own. He could feel the emotions racing under Leonard's skin – surprise, affection, desire, vague embarrassment – and sent his own feelings of love and longing to him. "I want you to be very comfortable, Leonard."

Leonard swallowed and whispered, "I'd be comfortable starting with a kiss."

Spock took Leonard's hand in his and raised them up between their bodies. With his first two fingers, he stroked them up the back and down the front of Leonard's fingers. A tingle shot down Leonard's spin. "That is how Vulcans kiss."

"Not bad," Leonard confessed, strange as it was, as he tried to follow Spock's example. When he rubbed his fingers in between Spock's, he noticed Spock wide-blown pupils and soft gasp. Good to know.

After a minute of tangling fingers, Spock surged forward and captured Leonard's mouth in a passionate and hungry kiss. Leonard's gasp allowed Spock inside. Spock's hand curled tenderly around Leonard's head, rubbing the round shell of his ear, while their connected hands continued to hold each other. Leonard brought his other hand up, first altering the angle of Spock's head, then tracing the pointed tip of Spock's ear. Spock shuddered beneath him.

When Spock finally let him breathe, he was pleased to note Leonard's own flush and gasping breath. "Not bad," Spock said, teasingly echoing Leonard's words. Leonard laughed but gasped when Spock pulled him up and over to straddle his lap.

"I forget how strong you are sometimes," Leonard said breathlessly as he cupped Spock's face in his hands, admiring the view before leaning down for another kiss.

The kissed for a while, but not long enough for Leonard's taste when Spock finally pulled back. "Where are you going? Too much?" Leonard asked, trying not to gasp out of breath.

Spock's answer was a sinuous rub of his lower body up against Leonard's so that he could feel his hardness. "Not enough."

Leonard kissed Spock's neck and whispered just below his ear. "Take me to bed?"

Spock said nothing but slid his arms under Leonard's legs and in a somewhat awkward motion, stood and hefted Leonard up. Leonard yelped and wrapped his arms and legs around Spock. "Warn a guy, would ya? I didn't mean that quite so literally."

"My apologies, Leonard." Spock distracted him with another kiss as he carried him into his bedroom and deposited him gently on his bed. Releasing him, Spock stood back and studiously regarded the sight before him.

"See something you like?" Leonard asked, half bravado and half insecurity.

"Very much so," said Spock. "You are a very pleasing specimen."

Leonard laughed heartily. "Makin' me feel like something in one of your Petri dishes, darlin!' Get down here!"

Spock lay down next to Leonard, making sure not to put too much of his heavy weight on the man. "You are much more valuable than any experiment."

"Shucks, you're gonna make me blush."

"I intend to." Spock sat up and quickly removed both his shirts in one quick motion, before pulling Leonard's own off. He threw them all in the direction of the chair but did not care to see where they landed. Boots and socks came off next, with Leonard hindering more than helping since he kept trying to kiss Spock. Finally, they were unclothed, and Leonard did blush at the dark, admiring stare Spock gave him. "Much more valuable," Spock said, running hands over Leonard's torso, as he kissed him possessively. "Valuable and precious."

"I don't know about that," said Leonard between kisses.

Spock paused and studied him seriously, "I will endeavor to teach and remind you often that you are indeed so."

"Come here, darlin,'" Leonard said, pulling Spock back down. He was growing flustered by Spock's intense devotion.

"How do you want this to proceed?" Spock asked as he nibbled on Leonard's ears.

Leonard tried not to flinch as Spock found a particularly ticklish spot. It had been a long time since he'd done anything like this at all, never mind with a man. He hesitated, "Um… not sure—whatever you prefer."

Spock said nothing about the simmering of unease and anxiety threading through the stronger current of Leonard's love and desire. Instead, he asked, "Will you allow me to bring you all the pleasure I can?"

Leonard gasped at the rumble he felt in Spock's chest and the burning desire he saw in his eyes. "Yes, yes, please. Of course."

Spock smiled inside as his nervousness faded in the face of such trust. He pulled out a tube of lube from his bedside table that he had hopefully replicated a few days ago. Leonard tried to smirk, but his smile was too shy to be truly brash. Carefully, Spock warmed the lube in his hands before applying it liberally to his fingers. "Relax, Leonard," he whispered into his mouth, kissing him as his finger began to breach him.

Leonard wiggled uncomfortably at first, but Spock's insistent kisses distracted him soon enough. Spock took his time, being as gentle and as thorough as he could, opening him slowly until Leonard was squirming in anticipation. "Please, Spock. I think I'm ready. I need you now."

How could Spock refuse? Applying more lube to his cock, Spock asked, "Are you comfortable?"

Leonard nodded, hardly hearing the question.

Spock looked down fondly at the man, who was shifting wantonly beneath him, begging silently for more pleasure. And Spock wouldn't make him wait longer. "Put this pillow under your hips, Leonard." When Leonard was situated, Spock pushed his legs forward, careful not to overextend the muscles in his thighs, and leaned forward, placing his hands gently on Leonard's face, and kissing him deeply. Leonard moaned as Spock sank slowly inch by inch into him, but it was a sound of pleasure.

When Spock was finally fully seated, he paused, waiting for Leonard to grow accustomed. He waited, kissing Leonard's neck, cheek, ear, whatever he could reach, until Leonard finally groaned, "Damn it, Spock, move!"

There was that spark he loved so much. Spock leaned on his elbows and pulled back slightly, before pulling forward slowly. Thrust by thrust, Spock increased in speed and force, until a constant stream of sweet nonsense was pouring out of Leonard's mouth. Leonard gripped Spock's muscles tight enough to leave fingernail indentions, and Spock reveled in the tiny pricks of pain, surprising himself.

Reaching back, Spock shifted Leonard's hips higher as he continued to thrust until he hit his target and Leonard swore. "Shit! Right there, darlin!' Oh, you're perfect!"

Leonard's cock was trapped between their bodies, rubbed with every thrust. Without warning, Leonard tensed and came, startling them both. Spock slowed down, waiting for Leonard to catch his breath. With a gasp, Leonard pushed Spock up, just so he had a bit more room, and hissed, "Don't stop now, darlin.'"

Spock resumed his fucking, bringing Leonard every pleasure he could. Only when Leonard tensed and came for the second time did Spock finally allow himself release. The shared feeling of bliss overpowered them both. With what sense he had left, Spock remembered to roll over and not to crush Leonard after he came back down. As they both laid on the bed panting, arms touching and legs tangled, Spock wondered how much more powerful it would be with a mindmeld or a bond. But that could wait.

After Leonard caught his breath, he rolled onto his side to look Spock in the face. "Don't you go gettin' a big head or anything."

"Of course not, Leonard."

Leonard pecked him on the lips. "Just because you're really, really good at sex and made me come twice and lose my ever-lovin' mind doesn't mean you're nothin.'"

Spock treasured the how strong Leonard's accent was coming out. He gave him a soft, small smile. Leonard blushed and grinned back.

"All though, I would be remiss if you only came twice."

"What?"

"I plan on making you come several more times tonight."

"Shit, Spock. You gotta give a guy a minute." Leonard looked down between their bodies and spotted Spock's erect cock. "Well, maybe not."

"I will go slow until you are ready."

"I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow, am I?"

"I will take good care of you, ashayam, either way."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Leonard groused as he positioned himself into a more comfortable position and pulled Spock over him. "It's my own damn fault."

"Indeed," agreed Spock with a smile. He kissed Leonard once again for good measure.


	5. Just a Bit More

And it took a few hypos, but Leonard could walk the next day.

Jim caught him on the way to the medbay. "I didn't see your curmudgeonly self at the play last night, Bones! Did you have a good Valentine's Day?"

"I did, despite everything," said Leonard with a grin.

Jim's face broke into a wide grin, "So that's why you're walking stiffly!" He elbowed Leonard in the ribs. "Anyone I know?"

Spock appeared from behind Leonard and said tonelessly, "I am certain that you do, Captain."

Leonard and Spock continued walking down the hall together, while Jim stopped and stared. "Well, I'll be." He rubbed the back of his neck. "No, couldn't be!" With a cheery whistle, Jim turned away and headed up to the bridge, laughing to himself at the fool notion of his constantly-fighting friends together. "Pull my leg, will you? I'll get you back. Christine will help."

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi.](http://fanatolliel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
